The Beauty and the Shadow
by Jaina02
Summary: A special moment between two lost souls


Beauty and the Shadow  
  
by Jaina02   
  
This is a very difficult piece to understand. I have a lot a symbolism in it. (Don't even give me that look, I am a sophomore doing college english, I am forced to write in symbolism, and it has become an addiction! AHHHHHHH run for the hills, over use of symbolism!) Therefore, I suggest that anyone who doesn't know, or understand what symbolism is, would probably not get the heart of the piece (which is shown quite well through my symbolism). If you have read Anthem by Ayn Rand (one of my favorite books! I suggest you read it!), and understood the symbolism there, than this should be a breeze!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, get over it! Oh, and the song is by Boyzone. Before everyone starts throwing zoochberries at me, (we had a little problem with boy band lovers on Jasa and Jaya's message board) Boyzone had Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber write a song for them! And in my book, that is knighthood! I don't have anything against boy bands, just that they can be a little obsessive and compulsive about things (as we saw on the message board, I am truly sorry Zekk!)   
  
Finally, I would like to dedicate this piece to my best friend and supporter, Melissa Scott. Missy, you taught me that I can do anything, and that I can take all the time in the world picking out the perfect Sweet Sixteen birthday outfit! Thank you for all your love and encouragement! Remember, you love Rodney! J/J!   
  
SwSwSwSwSwSwSwSwSwSwSwSwSwSwSwSw   
  
  
Jaina Solo sat in her dim room typing on her data pad. She frowned and then went over to her disk player and keyed in the password for her new disk. Satisfied, she walked back to her desk and continued typing.   
  
A slow shadow walked into her doorway. It was well past midnight and the shadow was again suffering from the acute insomnia caused by the same troublesome memory. It watched the still young beauty that it used to find beautifully annoying as a young child, but still the best friend it could have ever had. The beauty was bent down and it could hear the strong, yet delicate, hands work on the keyboard of the data pad. Her hair was brown and streaked with honey blond highlights, a part of a disguise for a mission that the Jedi Master had sent her on. She was wearing a Dreadnaught's shirt that had at one time belonged to her father and light pajama pans. It thought she was beautiful.   
  
The shadow listened in and heard a soft song playing on the beauty's disk player. It listened carefully and got some lyrics:   
  
Sorry, is all that you can't say,   
  
Years gone by, and still,   
  
Words don't come easily,   
  
Like sorry, like sorry, like sorry, like sorry,   
  
Forgive me. Is all that you can't say,   
  
Years gone by, and still,   
  
Words don't come easily,   
  
Like forgive me, forgive me,   
  
But you can say baby,   
  
Baby can I hold you tonight,   
  
Baby if I told you the right words,   
  
Ooo at the right time,   
  
You'd be mine.   
  
He was deep in thought of a time, place, and what seemed like a different dimension, of what was now. The lyrics were he and she. That song could tell how he felt right now. The anxious memories of a jungle on Kashyyk and of a lightsaber move all to fast towards her head. The memories that had kept him awake often were all sending him in a myriad of emotions, causing him to lose control. He slid to the ground by her door.   
  
I love you, is all that you can't say,   
  
Years gone by and still,   
  
Words don't come easily,   
  
Like I love you, I love you,   
  
But you can say baby,   
  
Baby can I hold you tonight,   
  
Baby if I told you the right words,   
  
Ooo at the right time,   
  
You'd be mine,   
  
"I love Jaina," Zekk thought as he heard the second verse.   
  
Jaina turned and saw Zekk on the floor. She was by his side in a heartbeat, knowing what had caused Zekk to be like this. As she smoothed his black hair out of his eyes, she suddenly found herself in a fierce hug. Zekk gripped on to her and she hugged him back, stroking her hands through his hair, silent, shared tears falling on his shirtless shoulder.   
  
Zekk held Jaina crying. He rocked her gently. All the unshared emotions and feelings that had made a small, but sturdy wall between them crumbled to their feet as quickly as the tears fell. He began to whisper softly.   
  
Jaina felt Zekk's mouth brush against her ear. His mouth moving to words that sounded like, "I'm sorry," and, "Forgive me!" He whispered these things to her and she clung to his shaking body as her way of forgiving him. All of a sudden, the words stopped and he drew away slightly, his tear stained face all of a sudden bright. He moved his hands to her face and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. In his eyes, she saw determination.   
  
"I love you," Zekk said.   
  
Jaina's eyes widened and she pulled him into a deep kiss, them smiling, but still keeping the contact, Jaina whispered, "I love you."   
  
As one with the force, the Beauty and the Shadow will remain.   
  
  
Tell me what you think!! scullysweety@yahoo.com Flames are welcome, my room gets cold at night! 


End file.
